


不要被兔子蛊惑

by zhazhatang191



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhatang191/pseuds/zhazhatang191
Summary: 要小心兔子，兔子眼红是会吃人的。
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	不要被兔子蛊惑

徐明浩失恋了，准确来说还没谈到恋爱，暗恋了好久的学长在聚会上公开恋情秀恩爱，徐明浩只能硬着头皮跟着喝酒祝贺，在KTV包厢的角落眼泪混着苦涩的酒往胃里灌。  
实在不擅长喝酒，当然，后来徐明浩就喝多了。  
徐明浩明显感觉到自己真的喝醉了，包厢里的音乐声刺耳震得他实在头疼，寒暄了几句徐明浩就红着眼睛提前跑了出来。

酒精麻痹着徐明浩的神经和神智，初次恋爱就失败的负担感也压得徐明浩喘不过气，边哭边跑，徐明浩最后累坐在路边的便利店门口小声抽泣。

“是遇到什么伤心的事了吗？”

有人把纸巾递到徐明浩面前。  
徐明浩抬头，尹净汉就眯着眼冲他笑，又顺手递给了他一杯热牛奶。

“方便的话，不妨说给我听听？”

徐明浩只记得尹净汉很温柔，搂着他的肩膀一直安慰他，他就抱着尹净汉边哭边讲自己有多么喜欢学长，自己有多委屈。  
后来尹净汉问他要不要去他家看兔子，徐明浩真的是酒精上头失去思考能力，躺在人家怀里就答应了。  
最后徐明浩被尹净汉推倒在床上的时候，徐明浩才反应过来现在发生了什么。

尹净汉戴了毛茸茸的粉色兔耳，白色的三角内裤恰好裹住下体部位，一个粉色的蝴蝶结被半勃起的性器顶着翘了起来。  
尹净汉附身过来，脸上笑嘻嘻着，可手却不安分，一只手掐着徐明浩的腰，另一只手已经从衣服下面伸了进来。

胸前一点感受到微凉的手指触上，徐明浩的感知突然清醒，条件反射抽身后退顶到床头，尹净汉毫不示弱地紧跟着凑了上来把徐明浩固在床头，一脸纯良无害看着徐明浩眨眼。

尹净汉眨眨眼摆出要哭的神情，把头埋在了徐明浩的脖颈间，用鼻尖磨蹭着徐明浩耳垂下的软肉，身上也不安分地紧贴着徐明浩擦蹭。徐明浩能感觉到一块突起随着尹净汉活动的节奏一下一下顶在自己的小腹。

“说好来我家看兔子，怎么来了还不好好玩呢？小孩子不能这样不听话。”

尹净汉蹭着、扭着，刮得徐明浩心里也痒痒的，这样好看的一个人带着兔耳，只穿一条内裤在自己身上点火，任谁也受不了吧。  
感受到徐明浩逐渐加速的喘息声和自己身下的一块顶起，尹净汉开心地笑了出声，撩拨了徐明浩额前碎发轻声问：  
“小朋友你叫什么名字啊？”

“徐...徐明浩。”

“我叫尹净汉。那...明浩，我们来接吻吧？”

徐明浩被尹净汉放平了躺下，尹净汉刚开始是轻啄徐明浩的嘴唇，感受到徐明浩接吻的笨拙和慌乱，尹净汉放慢了节奏，一点点撬开了徐明浩的牙关，待他完全放松后才开始舌尖相交，吮吸和纠缠。  
徐明浩被亲得晕晕乎乎，不小心磕咬到尹净汉的舌头，尹净汉一阵吃痛退了出来，看见徐明浩犯了错谨慎害怕的样子又笑了出来。

“明浩是第一次吧，想做上面还是下面呢？”  
徐明浩虽然知道自己的性取向，但真正实践到性事上这还是第一次，不管是上面还是下面都一无所知，只能迷茫的摇摇头。

“那我们就都来试试吧，看看明浩更喜欢哪种感觉。”

徐明浩觉得这可能是活了二十几年见过的最香艳旖旎的画面。  
尹净汉正跨坐在自己面前，一只手撑在自己腹部，另一只手正用力伸到身后给自己扩张，纤细的手指沾了润滑剂，在后穴进进出出，指尖都沾染了暧昧的粉红，咕啾的黏腻水生冲击着徐明浩的耳膜，刺激得他面红耳赤。

直到第二根、第三根手指已经在尹净汉的后穴进出自由，尹净汉跨坐着腰部扭动的幅度也越来越大，兔耳随着身体摆动前后晃着，那纯情的脸上也染上了粉红色的情潮。

尹净汉的前端还裹在有粉色蝴蝶结的内裤里，布料被腺液渗出一块深色的潮湿，正顶在徐明浩的前端，徐明浩觉得自己已经肿胀得不行了。

尹净汉终于把手指彻底抽了出来，伸手脱下徐明浩的内裤解开徐明浩的束缚，看见徐明浩的硬挺之后开心地与徐明浩又交换了一个黏腻的吻。  
“看来明浩很喜欢哥哥啊？要开始了哦。”

轻轻又撸动了几下徐明浩的下体，感受到手中的温热有力，尹净汉挺起了腰，扶着徐明浩的性器缓缓坐了下去。  
尹净汉扩张得很充分，没有太久的不应期，徐明浩就能感觉到肠肉从刚开始的紧张到后来紧紧贴附上来，向外抽拔时还能感觉到肠壁的蠕动和内吸。

第一次性爱就这么刺激，徐明浩本就酒精上头，又被这陌生而又令人兴奋的感官享受冲昏了头脑，只能轻轻掐扶着尹净汉的腰跟随轻轻挺动腰身，尹净汉明显是不满足的样子，加快了频率撑在徐明浩身上起起伏伏，握着徐明浩的手去抚慰自己胸前的两点粉嫩。

这是徐明浩的第一次，随着尹净汉越来越快的速度，徐明浩很快就在尹净汉的扭动中缴械了，而尹净汉沉浸于后穴的快感，前段还依然硬挺着戳在徐明浩的小腹。  
徐明浩缓缓起身，看着尹净汉刚从一阵快感中缓过来，纵然徐明浩再不懂性事也能明白此刻该干什么。

徐明浩下趴去到尹净汉的胯间，那一块三角布料已经完全被浸湿了，徐明浩轻轻一咬蝴蝶结布料就松垮掉下去，  
尹净汉浑身都是透着粉的白，连性器也是，不小的尺寸但颜色确是粉嫩的，连耻毛都是淡淡的颜色。

张开嘴一口含住前端的时候，尹净汉不同于刚才呻吟喘叫了一声，舌尖刮蹭着前端的马眼，尹净汉动情地伸手压住徐明浩的后脑，又把性器往徐明浩嘴里压深了，徐明浩的慢慢轻轻的吮吸舔咬不足以满足尹净汉的情欲，尹净汉就按住了徐明浩开始自己在徐明浩嘴里抽插。

徐明浩隐约又感觉到尹净汉伸手探去自己的后穴，手指顶着冰凉的润滑剂插进从未被开拓的领域，徐明浩被陌生的异物感激起浑身不适，扭着腰示意尹净汉抽手，而尹净汉完全不在意地又伸了第二只手指进去，不停地抠挖刮蹭。  
嘴上和后穴两面刺激，徐明浩难忍着一阵干呕的深喉收缩让尹净汉到达高潮，尽数射在了徐明浩嘴里，咸腥味灌进喉管，徐明浩一半吞了下去一半呛咳着吐了出来。

尹净汉心疼地看着小孩咳得满脸浊液，轻轻凑上去亲了亲，伸出舌头把小孩脸上的白浊都舔干净了，然后混着自己的体液交换了一个湿热的吻。  
同时也不忘伸了第三根手指到徐明浩的后穴。  
徐明浩扭着腰肢不想让尹净汉继续动作，尹净汉突然冷下了脸。  
“哥哥刚才都让明浩舒服了，明浩不应该让哥哥也舒服一下吗？”

“明浩要做乖小孩哦，吃了兔子还想跑吗？”

徐明浩又仰面躺下了，双腿大开着看尹净汉埋头在自己身下，尹净汉示意他抬起腰，然后他就感受到温热的柔软顶入自己的后穴，尹净汉用手指将后穴撑开，就轻吻上去用舌头帮徐明浩软化扩张。

刚刚已经用手指扩张过了，后穴已经不那么紧绷，尹净汉舌尖用力一伸就顶了进去，伸舔几下就有肠肉附上来吸着尹净汉的舌头。

舌头的触感和手指完全不同，酒后敏感的神经让徐明浩仿佛能感受到舌苔的颗粒在肠壁上蹭过摩擦，徐明浩不自觉地收缩着后穴，感觉到尹净汉打圈舔了几下后就伸了出来，又换成了手指在里面抠挖。

徐明浩害羞地用手捂着眼，把尹净汉逗得笑出声，尹净汉把兔耳朵从自己头上摘了下来戴到徐明浩的头上，凑上去吮吸徐明浩的耳垂，向徐明浩耳朵里吹气。  
“接下来换哥哥吃明浩这只小兔子啦。”

“嗯...”

“明浩想让哥哥吃你吗。”  
尹净汉手指在身后不断抽插，直到摸到了一块柔软的突起，尹净汉用力按压了几下，徐明浩随即感受到异样的快感在体内涌动，娇喘声都变了调。

“嗯...想要，想要哥哥好好吃明浩。”

尹净汉的手指一抽出，徐明浩就感受到了后穴的空虚感，穴口不受控制的翕张着，尹净汉还在笑着看小孩动情难耐的样子，拍了拍徐明浩的屁股，又伸手去揪了徐明浩的乳首，徐明浩的声音又拔高了一个调，眼角也渗了泪，欲哭着求尹净汉进来。

尹净汉使坏着只把下体顶在徐明浩的穴口不动，感觉到徐明浩一阵一阵收缩的渴求，偏偏就不往里深入。  
“明浩啊，想要哥哥干什么呢？”  
徐明浩被快感和情潮冲昏了头脑，带着哭腔求饶。  
“想让...想让净汉哥哥插进来，狠狠地...狠狠地肏明浩。”

听到了想听的话，尹净汉一个挺身而入，按着徐明浩开始就开始疯狂抽插，每一下都故意拿龟头的棱起去刮蹭徐明浩的敏感点，手上完全不停歇地按揉着徐明浩的胸前敏感。  
徐明浩想去抚慰自己又悄悄抬起头无人照料的前端，却被尹净汉按住双手压在头顶。  
“明浩这只淫荡的小兔子，怎么能自己动呢？让哥哥给你肏射可好啊？”

徐明浩被尹净汉激得又呜呜地哭了起来，尹净汉看了小孩被欺负的满面泪水混着情欲的潮红，欺负的邪念更厉害了起来。  
在感觉到徐明浩肠壁极度收缩和小腹抽搐，眼看要到高潮时伸手堵住了徐明浩的前端不让他释放。

“明浩可不能这么自私啊，和哥哥一起射吧。”

“呜...呜呜...”

徐明浩已经被快感折磨地失去理智，只能一边感受尹净汉在体内的快速抽插，一边难耐扭着腰肢浪叫出声，喊着净汉哥哥、好哥哥再快点再用力一点。  
娇喘声一潮更高过一潮，徐明浩感觉到有微量的液体灌进后穴，尹净汉随着一松手，自己前端也一股一股地开始吐露。  
自己真的被人只用后面就射了。

刚回过神来的徐明浩看见尹净汉从床头柜拿出了一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴肛塞，又塞入自己刚刚又空下来的后穴。  
刚经历了一场情爱，后穴已经特别松软，随着咕啾一声肛塞就恰到好处塞卡在后穴，随着徐明浩扭动和后穴的收缩，兔尾巴还一抖一抖，软毛蹭得徐明浩臀肉麻酥酥。

尹净汉看着小孩楚楚可怜躺在自己身下，还抽泣着嗔怒看着尹净汉，赶忙贴过去亲亲和抱着安慰。  
一边安慰还不忘说着“明浩要好好塞着，把哥哥的都留好了给哥哥生小兔子啊！”的骚话撩拨徐明浩。  
徐明浩脸红生气连踢带打，跟尹净汉在被窝又闹腾了一会。

徐明浩毕竟是第一次，而且还喝多了酒，疲惫加上醉酒很快就在尹净汉轻轻的安抚下睡着了，尹净汉还是心疼小孩，把迷糊糊的徐明浩抱去浴室洗澡做了清理，才又把人放回去安稳地睡觉。

再一觉醒来，徐明浩是被窗帘缝中刺眼的阳光晃醒的，宿醉的头痛让徐明浩天旋地转，眼前混乱的床铺，自己腰部的酸疼和后穴的肿痛提醒着徐明浩昨晚发生了怎样的荒唐。  
尹净汉已经醒了很久了，躺在床边半撑着笑看徐明浩的害羞和慌乱。

徐明浩想忙着解释什么，尹净汉直接凑近过来和徐明浩接吻，尹净汉的吻真的温柔又深情，很快就又把徐明浩亲得天旋地转忘乎所以。  
接完黏糊糊的晨吻，徐明浩红着脸看面前过分好看如天使下凡般的尹净汉，瞟到尹净汉身上的红痕和裸露着的下体，更加不好意思了。

尹净汉又展现出了他甜甜的笑容，就是昨晚把徐明浩迷得神魂颠倒，直接迷到了床上的醉人微笑。  
“明浩喜欢哥哥这只小兔子吗？”  
经历了昨晚一番，徐明浩实在是说不出不喜欢，只能轻轻点了下头。  
“哥哥也喜欢明浩呀，那明浩也做哥哥的小兔子好不好？”

尹净汉说着又凑了上来，把徐明浩压在身下从额头亲到嘴唇。

是被尹净汉这只兔子蛊惑了。

徐明浩发了狠伸手按住尹净汉的头，主动和尹净汉唇齿相交，末了还用舌头舔了尹净汉的嘴唇。  
“好。”

要小心兔子，  
不要随意被兔子蛊惑。


End file.
